The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Vehicle owners often find it desirable to attach or mount one or more vehicle accessory to their vehicle. For example, owners of pickup trucks, automobiles, utility vehicles, all-terrain vehicles, maintenance vehicles, cargo vehicles, shuttle vehicles, utility terrain vehicles, utility task vehicles, recreational off highway vehicles, worksite vehicles, buggies, motorcycles, watercrafts, snowmobiles, golf carts, etc., often desire to attach or mount accessories such as a gun rack, ladder rack, lawn equipment rack, toolbox, storage box, cargo bed tie-downs, cargo bed extender, fuel storage container, spare tire storage apparatus, cooler, etc., to their vehicle. Typically the installation of such accessories requires drilling holes into the vehicle at the desired location and the bolting or screwing the accessory to vehicle. This can be time consuming, difficult, and requires extra hardware.